warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Maiden World
race.]] A Maiden World, or Lilaethan in the Aeldari Lexicon, is one of the lush paradise worlds originally created through advanced terraforming techniques from lifeless Dead Worlds by the Aeldari before the Fall of their race's ancient interstellar empire in the 30th Millennium. The creation of these worlds involved seeding formerly barren planets with lifeforms using advanced terraforming technologies, gradually leading to their transformation into lush, life-supporting worlds. The seeding of worlds was part of a program of colonisation which was intended to provide a long-term solution to the ancient Aeldari Empire's need for more living space, and the result was intended only to be seen by much later generations of Aeldari. In fact, many of these worlds ended up being settled by other sentient races like Humans and Orks, much to the surviving Aeldari's chagrin and anger. History The development of a lifeless planet into a Maiden World was a slow one. Simple bacteria were first introduced to create a stable, oxygenated atmosphere and gradually more complex organisms were added to stabilise the growing eco-systems of the planet. Eventually, in the distant future, the world would be ready to colonise by the Aeldari of that time. Once the process began it was fairly self-sustaining but took thousands of Terran years to complete. These terraformed worlds are referred to by the Aeldari as Lilaethan after Lileath, the Aeldari Goddess of Dreams. They are often extremely rich in natural resources and safe from any virulent microorganisms because their ecosystems were genetically engineered to resist harmful lifeforms. The Aeldari consider these worlds, even when uninhabited or currently inhabited by another sentient species, as rightfully their own, created by their forefathers for them to settle. As the ancient star-spanning Aeldari Empire neared its Fall, many groups among the Aeldari denounced their decadent societies, abandoning their homeworlds in a series of migrations called the "Exodus." These Exodites travelled far from their collapsing empire and settled the still-barren Maiden Worlds. The terraformed worlds survived the Fall of the Aeldari, and continued to develop on their own. In the Age of the Imperium these worlds are now verdant paradises. Inevitably, many have been settled by the colonists of non-Aeldari intelligent races. Although these races may have lived on the Maiden Worlds for thousands of standard years, the descendants of the colonists are considered nothing less than invaders by the Aeldari of the Asuryani Craftworlds. After the Fall, the Aeldari began to settle the verdant worlds they had created, sometimes finding these planets already inhabited by other sentient races. The "invaders" are given the choice of either leaving peacefully or being exterminated by the military forces of the Craftworlds. Even in cases where the colonists are feral humans or Ork savages with no technological means of leaving the planet, the Aeldari have mercilessly followed through with the threat of extermination. Notable Maiden Worlds Sources *''Codex: Eldar'' (6th Edition), pg. 7 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pg. 7 *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (6th Edition), pg. 19 *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (6th Edition), pg. *''Codex: Tyranids'' (5th Edition), pp. 16-17 *''Craftworld Iyanden - A Codex: Eldar Supplement'' (6th Edition), pp. 56-57 *''Dark Heresy: Creatures Anathema (RPG), pg. 77 *''Dataslate: Eldar Ghost Warriors (7th Edition), "Timeline - An Anticipated Atrocity" *''Harlequins Painting Guide – Warriors of the Laughing God'', pg. 41 *''Haemonculus Coverns - A Codex: Dark Eldar Supplement'' (6th Edition), pp. 60-68 *''Inquisitor: Conspiracies 3 - Heavenfall'' *''Rogue Trader: Lure of the Expanse'' (RPG), pp. 97-98 *''Warhammer 40,000: Planetstrike'', pg. 55 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rites of War'' (Board Game) *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (5th Edition), pg. 116 *''White Dwarf Magazine'' 126 (UK), "Space Marine - Knights," by Andy Chambers, pg. 28 *''Fulgrim'' (Novel) by Graham McNeill *''Inquisition War Trilogy'' (Novel Series): **''Harlequin'' *''Daemon World'' (Novel) by Ben Counter *''Warhammer 40,000: Kill-Team - Gamma-Zhul-881'' (Specialty Game), pg. 8 es:Mundos vírgenes Category:M Category:Eldar Category:Planets